map_gamesfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Discusión:Dawn of a New World
'Peticiones' España Me pido el Reino de España. Rata911 (discusión) 15:59 21 dic 2016 (UTC) 'Chile' Me pido la República de Chile. Usuario:Gremragno 17.05 21 de diciembre de 2016 (UTC) 'The United States of America, Police of the World and defender of the Democracy and Freedom!' Con vuestro respectivo permiso, deseo poder jugar cómo los Estados Unidos de América, policía del mundo y defensor de los valores democráticos y de la libertad. No, no me creo ese discurso. Pero es mejor que ser prorruso. Christian Emperator (discusión) 16:21 21 dic 2016 (UTC) 'Italy' ¨No, no me creo ese discurso. Pero es mejor que ser prorruso¨ xd Lo de siempre camarero :v Reptile308 (discusión) 16:25 21 dic 2016 (UTC) 'China' Denme a China <3 Herr Klaus (discusión) 16:30 21 dic 2016 (UTC) 'Rusia' Para desgracia de todos ustedes la Madre Rusia se alzará suprema una vez mas. Lo se siempre señores. --Kuro Tenshi (discusión) 16:32 21 dic 2016 (UTC) México Yo quiero unirme como México. Saludos.FiurerCastellanos (discusión) 22:31 21 dic 2016 (UTC) Sweden is not OP Venga, va, me uno como Suecia, que seguro que sale algo chulo. Winter is Coming (?) ElBisabuelo (discusión) 21:58 22 dic 2016 (UTC) 'Alemania (Hola)' Pido, ahora si bien, a la Bundesrepublik Deutschland Edgargg Sepulveda (discusión) 00:05 24 dic 2016 (UTC) 'Taiwán' Me pido Taiwán. Saludos - Danfer1453 (discusión) 18:21 26 dic 2016 (UTC) 'Partido Comunista de la India (Maoista)' Seré los naxalitas :') Camarada Antonio (discusión) 18:42 31 dic 2016 (UTC) ' 'Bielorrusia Me pido Bielorrusia WilliamTell0804 (discusión) 19:24 3 ene 2017 (UTC) 'Marruecos' Denme el Marruecos, Make the Magreb great again! Xalisco (discusión) 20:16 3 ene 2017 (UTC) 'Siria (i io)' supongo que si no pido Siria acá no me ponen asi k ok xd GG Sus (discusión) 00:17 8 ene 2017 (UTC) 'Retirada:' Primero, pido disculpas por no haber estado a la altura del mapgame. Y segundo anuncio que me retiro como usuario de Siria pues debo centrar mis energías en otros asuntos. GG Sus (discusión) 01:56 19 ene 2017 (UTC) Venezuela Pido cambiarme a Venezuela, gracias :V Reptile308 (discusión) 19:47 7 ene 2017 (UTC) 'Indonesia' Pido Indonesia. Saludos ^^ — HunterEND (Discusión) 18:29 25 jun 2017 (UTC) 'La India' Pido al segundo pais mas poblado del mundo ^^ LovinHC (discusión) 20:09 25 jun 2017 (UTC) 'Cualquier país' Pues yo no se que país pedir, los que quería al parecer ya los tomaron, aunque quisiera participar. Que país consideran que necesita un jugador? (Que no sea Sealand, por favor) xD EricW1 (discusión) 20:24 25 jun 2017 (UTC) Nota: Si no hay ninguno que me recomienden, me quedo con Kurdistán. (Rojava) Uhmmm nisiquiera se como publicar :c ¿Alguien sabe si Argentina esta ocupada? Mexico Sublevado Andres Manuel Lopez Obrador no puede gobernar mas nuestro pais!. Los atentados fueron hechos por Obrador en su intento de involucrar a la soberania de nuestro pais con un enemigo inventado para satisfacer a un grupo electo internacional dejando que mueran soldados mexicanos en el extranjero mientras la patria esta siendo apuñalada por el mismo gobierno. Hola, bueno pido ser el Mexico sublevado en contra del gobierno de AMLO TheSimpleMind (discusión) 22:32 28 jun 2017 (UTC) Aceptado. Goombasaurusrex (discusión) 18:00 29 jun 2017 (UTC) Vietnam quiero ser la republica Socialista de Vietnam por favor Adoni miguel08 (discusión) 16:47 1 jul 2017 (UTC) Argentina Me pido la Republica Argentina Maquiavelico (discusión) 21:44 1 jul 2017 (UTC) Transición y Cambio de País Ahora que lo voy pensando, dejaré que el usuario del Frente Patriótico Mexicano sea quien se encargue de controlar todo el territorio de México. Yo por otro lado, pediré un cambio de país; me gustaría elegir a Israel, porque quiero establecer una relación amistosa con los Kurdos.FiurerCastellanos (discusión) 22:58 1 jul 2017 (UTC) Mundo arruinado y guerras hola quisiera preguntar sobre algunos asuntos sobre la situación del mundo en DNW 1.el virus ruso ¿que es y como aprecio? 2.la contaminación de Asia me gustaría saber que tan contaminadas están la naciones del Siam especialmente 3.Las guerras alrededor del mundo hay alguna que afecte mi zona Geográfica(soy Vietnam)Adoni miguel08 (discusión) 16:08 15 jul 2017 (UTC) Ucrania Ya que China ha sido aniquilada pido cambiarme a Ucrania :v Herr Klaus (discusión) 23:23 16 jul 2017 (UTC) A Petición de País:Transcaucasia la Union de Georgia, Armenia y Azerbaiyán Hola mi nombre es Héctor el grande quisiera ser Transcaucasia Ya me aceptaron el país cuenco puedo postear Uhmm hola :3 soy nuevo en esto y quería saber si Argentina ya esta ocupada, porque estuve leyendo los turnos y no aparece en ningún momento.